


Love Comes in At the Eyes (One Shots)

by Lovecomesinattheeyes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecomesinattheeyes/pseuds/Lovecomesinattheeyes
Summary: Here's a collection of one-shots and prompts that have been requested.





	1. A Bear and A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts will be written as soon as possible. I am a busy adult with little time, but I promise to get to them as I can. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  Jorah and Jon get in a fight/argument about Daenerys while they're still on the boat on their way to Winterfell preferably after boatsex

Jon stands at the bow of the ship, the day is cold and windy, a storm looms on the horizon. His thoughts are consumed by Daenerys. He knows that what they’re doing could ruin everything, but it’s not something he can stop now. He’s too drawn to her, too in love with her to prevent himself from being lost to it. He sighs heavily and turns to go find Davos, perhaps Davos can talk some sense into him. Jorah Mormont is standing behind him.

“Your Grace,” Jorah nods in respect, “Can I have a moment of your time?”

“Yes, of course.” Jon replies, confusion crossing his face. Jorah is Daenerys’ advisor, what could he need of Jon. Jorah steps forward and stands at the railing next to him.

“I’ve seen how you look at her.” Jorah begins and Jon flinches at how forward the man is. “I’ve seen how your affections have grown. I understand them, I too have been a slave to the beauty and ferocity that is Daenerys Stormborn.”

“Lord Mormont, I-“ Jon is cut off as Jorah continues.

“You must know that she cannot love you back. She cannot give you what you need. She is a Queen. She must always put her people first, her dragons first, herself first. She cannot provide you an heir. She cannot risk herself as she did when we went North. She must be the one remaining when this war is over. It’s the only way the country wins.”

“My Lord-“ Jon tries again to stop the man.

“I know she is beautiful, but do not let your youth and, quite frankly, your lust for her blind you. She deserves more than another warrior who struts around doing stupid things to win her favor. She has had too many men do that.”

“Lord Mormont!” Jon cuts in, slamming his hand on the railing as his other hand rests on the pommel of Longclaw. “I do not intend to be just another in a long line of men to disappoint her. I’m sure she has had men of all statures and renown try and wed her or bed her as if she is a conquest of sorts. I am not those men. I respect her for the leader she is. The Queen she has become. I am not interested in winning her over like she’s some prize. I chose her as my Queen, just as you did, because she proved to me the true depth of her character and she made me believe in her. I do not expect her to do the same of me.” Jon takes a deep breath before continuing. “I believe you have overstepped your bounds. I am not your King, you are not my Advisor. I would ask you to leave.”

Jorah takes a moment to consider what he wants to say, but his anger, frustration and jealousy are brewing beneath the surface. “Don’t visit her again tonight.”

Jon, taken aback by the request, is stunned in silence. He had thought the Queen and he were being discreet. That no one else knew of their couplings. Clearly at least Jorah did, and if Jorah knew, then most likely Missandei knew. If they both knew it wasn’t a far leap to suspect Tyrion knew and if all three of them knew, perhaps Davos did too.

Jon is too wrapped up in trying to figure out how many people know about him and the Queen to respond to Jorah. Jorah takes this moment to bow and leaves the presence of the Northern King. Jon turns back to look at the sea and considers again what it is he is doing.

It is getting close to supper and his stomach growls. He huffs as he steps away from the railing to make his way down to the galley only to find violet eyes staring at him. His breath catches in his throat. He basks in the effect she has on him already.

“I heard what Jorah said to you.” She whispers as she nears him. “I heard what you said to him.” Jon nods and looks down. “I choose you too.” She smiles at him as his eyes snap up to hers. “I choose you Jon, not because you are a skilled fighter, or because you have proven to be honorable albeit stubborn.” She grins at him. “You are just, you are loyal, you are a good man.” Her hand cups his cheek and she takes a step closer. “You were right about the Night King, you were right about needing to stand against him together. You are right.”

“I wish I weren’t. I wish that things were simpler. That we could just be Jon and Daenerys.” He answers.

“I wish that too.” Daenerys sighs. “Alas fate had other plans for us.” Her hand trails down to the soft furs on his chest, her eyes swim in sadness and Jon reaches up, tipping her chin to look back at him.

“What is it?” He softly asks. She bites her lip.

“It’s just that Jorah was right about one thing. I can’t give you an heir.”

“That doesn’t matter to-“ Jon begins but is cutoff as her hand claps over his mouth.

“Maybe not right now, but Tyrion made a point to me earlier. How will succession work once I take the throne? There are so many questions that don’t have answers to and so many others that haven’t even been asked yet.” She’s drowning in the unknown and Jon feels like he needs to reach out before she is lost to the seas of uncertainty threatening to rip her from him.

“Dany,” Her eyes widen and she looks up at him. She wants to be pulled back just as much as he wants her to stay. He uses his eyes to say what he cannot and before he can stop himself, his lips are against hers. Everyone seems to know about them anyway, and right now it’s not about everyone else, it’s just about them. Daenerys responds quickly, her hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him to her. Her mouth greedily working against his. They can’t fight this, they must embrace it, for right now it’s the only thing that makes any sense to them. Somewhere in the distance a storm rages, but it is not upon them yet, and tonight they will be too lost in one another to worry about it.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: their first kiss once Jon closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing to the prompt at first and I realized it was because I didn't imagine their first kiss happening after the door closed. I imagined it happening before Jon came to her door. It's the reason he was drawn to her door in the first place. Hope you enjoy it.

The cold air stung her cheeks, but it’s what she needed to think clearly. The moon was full and hung low, the shadow of a dragon passing before it every so often. She watched her children from the deck of the ship until she couldn’t feel the tip of her nose and ears. As she turned to make her way back to her cabin, his form caught her attention. Jon Snow was standing there, watching her, an expressionless look on his face.

“You startled me,” She says softly.

“Forgive me, Your Grace.” He answers taking a step closer to her.

“How long have you been there?” Daenerys queries. Since they had boarded the ship to White Harbor a few days ago, she had seen his gazes growing bolder. He no longer looked away from her when her eyes caught his. It was unnerving and awoke something in her she thought long dead.

“I, I’m not sure.” He grins back and takes another step toward her. “Not long enough.”

His answer makes something pool deep in her belly. She knows what she’s feeling now and it scares her.

“Well, I was just about to head to my cabin.” She replies.

“Stay.” His request is breathy, a prayer more than a response. It catches her though, stops her in her tracks. She nods and turns back to the ocean, needing to steady herself. If she continues to look into his eyes, she may do something she’d regret.

He comes to stand next to her and she can feel his hypnotic gaze boring into the side of her face. So she does what she’s done with any man who’s looked at her with a lust she is afraid of, she asks him a question.

“You said Davos was exaggerating about taking a knife to your heart.” A slight inhale of air causes her to peek at him from the corner of her eye.

“Aye,” He nods. “I don’t like talking about what happened.”

“I don’t like not knowing.” She replies coolly. Her answer hangs between them for a moment before he rests his elbows on the bannister and looks at her with his hard Northern stare.

“When I was Lord Commander, I had learned about the Night King. I’d seen what he could do at Hard Home, the wildling outpost north of the wall. When I came back to Castle Black I told the Night Watch that we would be letting the wildlings through. That if we did not, we were condemning them to death and forcing them to be our enemies when we had a choice not to. That by combining our forces we stood better odds against the army of the dead.” He takes a breath.

“My Master-at-Arms Aliser Thorne had never taken kindly to me. Called me Lord Snow as a way to separate me from the others. He had fought me on every front. Resented me for being chosen by the Night’s Watch to lead. By allying with the freefolk, I condemned myself in his eyes.” He’s quiet for a moment and Daenerys looks at him. His face is somber but resolved.

“He summoned me from my quarters with a lie. Lured me into a trap. A sign read ‘Traitor’ and when I turned around, he stabbed me in my gut. The others around him each took their turn. Each stabbing me as they looked me in the eye. I crumpled to my knees and the last one stepped forward. A young boy named Olly. He was my squire. He was crying but he jammed his dagger right into my heart. I will never forget the look of hatred on his face. I was killed by my own brothers who I had sworn to protect.”

Daenerys didn’t realize it, but tears had begun streaming down her cheeks listening to him tell her of the betrayal he had faced. Her lip was trembling. He looked up and his eyes softened, he reached out to her, cupping her cheek. “Oh no, my Queen. Please don’t cry for me. I made my choice. I died for it. But I’m back. I’m here.”

Daenerys can’t help it, she steps into his arms, burying her face in his chest, the soft furs tickling her cheeks and forehead. His arms wrap around her. It’s the closest they’ve ever been and it feels good. She can’t help but feel safe in his arms, like this is the only place in the world she wants to be right now. Her gasps are muffled against him and he shushes her, his lips pressed against her ear.

She feels overwhelmed. Him telling her of his death mix with the emotions she felt when she saw Viserion die. It’s the first time it’s felt real. The death of her child. The smallest and sweetest of her dragons, gone forever. Grief floods through her and she cries harder. She wants to scream into his chest, but it’s stuck behind the lump in her throat.

His strong hands run from the top of her head to her lower back, comforting her. She doesn’t deserve it. Her child is dead because of her. Jon was almost killed again because of her. She doesn’t know how long they stand like that, it could be hours, but the moon hasn’t moved in the sky when her tears have finally abated and she turns her head to look back over the water. Her head is tucked under his chin, her fingers grip the furs at his chest and his hands hold her tight.

She pulls her head back to look up and into his eyes. “Jon, I-“ His expression stops the words from leaving her mouth. His gaze is so intense. He studies her as if trying to memorize every curve of her face. His eyes flit to her lips and she subconsciously licks them.

He dips his head, his eyes never leaving hers, seeking permission. Their lips are so close, she can feel his warm steady breathing. Her body feels hot and tingly. This is it. The point of no return for her. If she kisses him now, she knows she is lost. He is everything she ever wanted, loyal, honorable, good, just, dedicated. He’s handsome, she could see that the day he walked into Dragonstone. He’s small but agile. He’s hard to kill and stronger than he looks. But there’s something else she can see within his gaze, something she can’t put her finger on.

She closes her eyes and stretches the remaining distance. He gasps against her lips, as if he wasn’t expecting her to kiss him. His lips are so much softer than she imagined and in an instant her body begins to heat. His kiss breathes life back into her, something blooms deep in her heart. Her hands travel up his chest to the nape of his neck, her fingers gripping the soft dark curls. His hands grip her waist, pulling her body tight against his.

In a moment though, he deepens it, his lips separate and his tongue softly licks, begging permission to join with hers. She acquiesces and soon they are lost in the taste of one another. Their tongues dancing and lips pulling, a soft nip from him makes her gasp. She knows this is dangerous. Knows that these kind of things get in the way of duty and honor, but she doesn’t care. His lips are more intoxicating that any wine she’s ever drank.

She is snapped out of her trance as his lips finally break from hers. When she peeks up at him from under her lashes, she sees the same war brewing in his gaze as she feels. Love or Duty? Before they get lost on these seas, she pulls back, steps away.

“Good night, Jon.” Daenerys tries to keep her voice strong, but his name breaks her resolve. She turns and hastily retreats down to the lower level. Part of her hopes he will understand that they cannot do this, but a stronger part of her hopes that he will follow her anyway.


End file.
